


Cellar Playground

by Second-In-Command-Newt (Sahreah)



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, Growing Up, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sahreah/pseuds/Second-In-Command-Newt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt loses his mom at a fair when he is six. A stranger is there to help him.</p><p>______<br/>The blonde grabbed the man’s hand. The stranger squeezed Newt’s small hand in his and led Newt away from the fair without the small boy even noticing. Only when the boy was shoved into a car and was leaving for good, he did scream for his mother to come and find him.<br/>_______</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cellar Playground

**Author's Note:**

> It's been ages since I posted anything ^^ I moved to London this year for my university studies and therefore I have less time to write. None of my stories are abandonned though. I'm writing on car adventures right now, this was just an idea that I had to get out of my head :)
> 
> I haven't proof read this one yet and english is not my first (or second, or third) language so please be patient with my mistakes. I will read through this later this week and try and find as many mistakes as I can :D
> 
> Well anyways, I hope you'll like it :)

Newt could have sworn his mother had been right next to him. He frowned when his Mom’s soft hand wasn’t holding his anymore and turned in small circles to make out where she had gone.

“Mom?” he asked, his voice hardly audible. He looked around quickly when he noticed that she really wasn’t by his side anymore. He scanned the fair for the blonde women but she was nowhere to be found. Tear threatened to spill out of his huge brown eyes when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He immediately flew around, in hope to see his dear mother but there only stood a stranger.

“You alright, kid?” the man asked. Newt didn’t answer immediately because his Mom had told him not to talk to strangers but she also had taught him to be polite.

“I’m looking for my Mummy,” Newt answered eventually with a crack in his voice. A crocodile tear escaped one eye and rolled down his cheek when he uttered the words. The man smiled down at him, not surprised in the least by what Newt had just told him. The man held his hand out for Newt to take but the small blonde only looked at it sceptically.

“Let’s find her then, shall we?”

Newt was still hesitant about leaving with a stranger but the man did promise to bring him back to his Mom and that was all that was what counted for him.

The blonde grabbed the man’s hand. The stranger squeezed Newt’s small hand in his and led Newt away from the fair without the small boy even noticing. Only when the boy was shoved into a car and was leaving for good, he did scream for his mother to come and find him.

 

* * *

 

The man wasn’t answering any of Newt’s questions and it was driving the blonde insane. Why was he there? Why had he lied to him? Why didn’t they go to see his Mummy?

The man continued to push Newt forward to the front door of a house and only when Newt asked where he was, did the man huff out: “Home.”

Newt arched an eyebrow at that. He looked at the man and didn’t understand what he meant. This wasn’t his home. His home was next to Gally’s. It had a white façade and wasn’t in the middle of nowhere. He had swings in his backyard where his dad would push him and Gally into the sky. The boy tried to explain all of this to the stranger because maybe this was all just a big mistake.

The man didn’t even let him finish. He dragged Newt into the house and backhanded him.

“This is your home,” the man insisted again, not taking pity in the tears that the blonde boy spilled in front of him.

The stranger looked at him for a long time, expecting the small boy to say anything at all. When Newt didn’t, the man grabbed his collar and pushed him towards a door. He swung the door brutally open and dragged the blonde along with him down the scary stairs.

Newt didn’t like the dark. His mom would always put on his nightlight, even though his father said, that he was too old to sleep with a light. This was different. He was stumbling down after the man, trying to keep up with his pace. Never before had he been as scared as he was right now. Not even when Teresa told him, that she saw trolls hiding under his bed.

The man stopped before another door that was kept close with a heavy lock. From where he was standing, the boy could hear chatter that died down when the stranger unlocked the door and pushed Newt inside. Newt hit the floor with a small shriek and this time there was no mother or teacher helping him on his feet. He pushed himself into a sitting position and looked at two boys that were looking at him with big eyes. One of the boys had chocolate skin and dark eyes while the other had an Asian background. They looked at the stranger and then back to the boy.

“That’s your new brother,” the man declared before he vanished out of the room and locked the door behind him once again.

Newt looked at the two boys, uncertain about what to do next. He didn’t have to think for long because the dark skinned boy was the first to move. He walked over to the blonde and held out his hand for Newt to take. The other hesitated but grabbed the offered hand eventually. The boy hauled him up.

“Hope you enjoyed the one-way trip,” the boy said “Ain’t no ticket back.”

Newt didn’t understand what that meant but he didn’t want to sound stupid so he didn’t say anything.

“What’s your name?” the Asian kid asked when he came over to the other boys.

“Newt,” he answered quietly.

The other boy smiled and it looked wrong in the scary place in Newt’s opinion.

“I’m Minho and that’s Alby. We’ll look after you!” Minho said it with such a pride as if he had been waiting for an opportunity like that.

 

* * *

 

The next few days Newt spend crying. He had his own small bed but in the end he would always crawl into Alby or Minho’s bed to take advantage of the protection that the two older boys promised him. Neither Alby nor Minho complained about it so Newt decided not to feel bad or embarrassed about it.

He kept on asking the other boys why they were here but they had no idea. They said that they came here just like him. They were thrown into the room and declared brothers. Alby had been there for nearly a year, while Minho had been there for about seven months (according to the boy). The man, who they only called Rat Man because he never introduced himself and expected the boys to call him Dad which was never happening, never explained anything to them. Each evening he would get one of the boys to help him with dinner and send the boy then down with three plates. Only on rare occasions did they leave the cellar.

The first time Newt left the cellar, he found the reason why they were taken. Well not the reason but a hint how he liked to call it. He couldn’t understand how the other two couldn’t have seen it because it was just standing there: A framed picture with four girls. One of the girls was dark skinned and had her arms thrown around the shoulders of the blonde kid next to her. The first girl was wearing a washed out red shirt with dark blue trousers. Her short brown hair was kept out of her face with a bow hairclip. The blonde girl next to her was wearing a frilly light pink dress that had little flowers on it. The blonde hair was decorated with a self-made flower crown. Next to her stood a girl of Asian heritage. She wore a t-shirt with dark pink sleeves and a white front which was decorated with a strawberry print. To complete the look she was wearing blue shorts. The fourth girl had wavy brown hair and was wearing a green skirt and an orange top with a princess on it.

Newt stole the photograph and hid the frame so that Rat Man wouldn’t see it. He had to help the man cut vegetables and cook the chicken before he was brought back into the cellar.

 

* * *

 

“I already saw it,” Minho explained stoically when Newt showed them the picture as if he didn’t understand what Newt was trying to say.

“They’re the same as us,” Newt rolled his eyes when the other boys gasped in comprehension.

“But they’re girls,” Alby shot back, a confused look on his face. He grabbed the picture from Minho’s hands and looked at it. Even though he tried to deny it, there was some sort of resemblance between the girls in the picture and the boys. They also had to be around the same age.

“Did he take us because we look like them? Like as boys?” Minho dared to ask. He looked at Newt because he was the first to find anything like a clue. He might as well have an answer.

“That’s my best guess,” Newt mumbled. It did sound good in his head. Alby’s small fingers let go of the picture when he laid it down on his bed.

“There’s just one thing you’re missing,” Alby said and looked at the two boys.

“Which would be what, Einstein?” Minho teased him.

“There’s four girls but only three boys.”

“So… he’s still looking for the last one.”

The fear in their eyes returned and it was eventually Minho who dared to ask “What’s going to happen to us when he finds the last one?”

 

* * *

 

The first strange thing (besides being kidnapped) that happened, happened a few months after Newt arrived. He was sure that he had missed his birthday and had already turned seven. It was the first time that he didn’t get any presents or a cake but he tried not to be sad about it. He didn’t know when it had been in the first place. As far as he was concerned it could have already been a month later than he thought it was.

They were still being brought up to help Rat Man with dinner. However did the man seem more on edge that he usually was. When they did something wrong, the response was an immediate hit. Sometimes they didn’t have to do anything to gain a new bruise. They didn’t understand what exactly was wrong with Rat Man until Alby heard the man mumble something about not being able to find him under his breath. Maybe Rat Man was growing restless in his search for the fourth boy. He was so close to complete the puzzle but there was still a piece missing that he couldn’t find.

When the man found the picture in the boys’ room, it was Minho who took the beating. The Asian boy insisted that it was him who took it before Newt could utter a single word.

When the man left, the two other boys comforted Minho but the boy didn’t seem to need it. He assured that he was fine as long as he could protect Newt. Newt blushed slightly when Minho said this and decided that they should get married when they got out of there. He wondered if his Mom would make them his favourite apple pie for their wedding.

When the man came back, he was holding a carton in his hands and a camera rested on top of it. Never before had the man done something different than grab one boy at a time and it was driving Newt crazy that the man was suddenly changing his routine.

The man opened the carton and pulled three sets of clothes out of it that the blonde boy immediately recognized. They were the girl’s clothes. The man pushed the first set in Alby’s hands, the second in Minho’s and the last in Newt’s. The Brit regarded the frilly dress sceptically unsure what he was expected to do with it. He looked at his friends which looked equally confused.

“What are you waiting for?! Wear it!” the man shouted at them.

“I’m not gonna wear girly clothes!” Minho shouted right back. He was punished for his behaviour, when a hand wrapped around his throat and pushed his airways closed.

“I’m done now,” the man hissed “You’re gonna wear the clothes or I’m gonna shoot you. It’s that easy. Do you understand?!”

Minho nodded quickly and grabbed the clothing that had fallen to the floor. The boys shrugged of their old clothing, embarrassed to have to change in front of the man.

They quickly changed into the other clothes. Minho was complaining about how small the clothes were when he was trying to close the button of his shorts. When the boys were dressed, they were even redder than in the beginning. The man only smiled though and pulled something else out of the carton; little accessories that the girls had worn in the picture. He decorated them with necklaces and bracelets. He put a flower crown with dried flowers on Newts head which was freaking him out. What the bloody hell was wrong with that man?

The man continued to put them in a position he liked which was exactly the same as the position of the girls into the photograph. Newt flinched when he felt one hand grab his own. He looked to his right to find Minho staring at the floor. The Blonde had never seen his friend this scared before. Had never felt more scared himself. He squeezed Minho’s hand in comfort for himself and the other boy.

He saw how Minho looked at him, a grateful smile covering his lips.

“There’s no handholding!” the man screamed and jerked the one from one another, leaving Newt feeling unbelievingly cold.

The man shot a few pictures of them. Their terrified faces had to be a parody of the girls’ picture. When Rat Man felt that he had taken enough pictures he viewed them in his camera. He looked at the pictures for a moment before he lashed out. He threw the device on the floor and looked at the boy. His hand came hard across Newt’s face and he pushed Minho on the floor. Alby took a few scared steps back.

“It’s all wrong!” he screamed “It’s wrong!” Rat Man kicked a bed with his foot before his hand collided with the wall. Newt was glad that it wasn’t one of their bodies. Rat Man kept swearing as he left the room.

Silence was all he left in the small room. No one dared to move for a few minutes. With shaking hands Alby grabbed the camera too look at the pictures. The blonde wanted to scream at him not to touch him, but Alby seemed way too determined.

“She’s missing,” Alby explained. The space next to Minho was blank. “He’s not going to stop until he found her.”

 

* * *

 

_Ten years later_

Newt didn’t know how long exactly he had been missing but according to Minho it had been a little over ten years. The blonde boy tried not to think about all the Christmases and Birthday he had missed. Tried not to think about all the holidays his parents had to spend alone. Sometimes he thought about Gally and Teresa. They had been barely older than him when he went missing. He wondered if they still remembered him at all. Their time in the cellar had only grown darker and harder. The man would sometimes leave them alone for a few days, only giving them a bottle of water before he went away. They were half starved when he came back. He seemed to get crazier and crazier. He was still making them wear girls’ clothes from time to time. Now not only freaking out when ‘It wasn’t right’ but also being furious that he had to get them new clothes because they didn’t fit in the girls clothes anymore.

 

* * *

 

They had been left alone again. Newt had let himself be engulfed by Minho’s strong arms. The Asian teen would freak out if he couldn’t do any kind of exercise. That he was kept in a cellar didn’t stop him at all. Minho pressed a kiss on Newt’s chin, reminding the blonde of the odd relationship he had with the other boy. The relationship that contained of small kisses and lingering touches and that was confusing for both boys but something they couldn’t let go of.

“Do you think he’s coming back soon?” Alby asked from the bed next to theirs. “We’re growing short on water.”

“You can never tell with him,” Newt answered shortly. He looked at Alby and was glad that he was with them. The older boy was like a brother to him.

“I think he’s going to find an end soon,” Minho muttered. He didn’t know if that was good for them or not.

“Do you think he’d kill us?” Newt asked after a short silence.

“I-,” Alby stopped himself. He didn’t want the other boys to be afraid “I don’t know. Let’s not think about that.”

Newt shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t think I’ll care. Living hasn’t been so great anyway.”

Minho turned to face the blonde boy and looked at him accusingly, “Don’t say something like that. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Newt blushed and averted Minho’s eyes he was about to say something when the cellar door was ripped open.

Rat Man entered with a new boy in tow. Brown hair, caramel eyes. That was all that Newt could make out. The boy was trashing in the man’s grip before he was unceremoniously thrown on the floor. The boy pushed himself from the man and closer to the other boy’s.

“They’re your brothers now,” Rat Man declared once again.

“What the fuck?” the boy screamed “You can’t just run around and kidnap people! Let me out!”

Rat Man looked at the four of them for a felt eternity and something in his eyes changed. “It’s right,” he mumbled before he left the room.

The boy flew around, his caramel eyes scanning the four boys. He looked like a deer in headlights but Newt guessed that they all looked like that when they first got there.

“Hey it’s fine,” Newt said slowly even though he knew that it was everything but fine. “I’m Newt and these are Alby and Minho.”

The blonde pulled himself out of Minho’s arms and sat on the edge of the bed. “I know this is very confusing but we’ve all been there and it gets better.”

“You sure about that?” Alby asked from the other side of the room “This is exactly what he wanted you know. He might just lose the little brains he had left.”

“I don’t understand the first thing.”

Minho entangled himself from Newt and stood up from the bed. “We’ll explain everything. You just need to calm down.”

“You’ve got a name?” Alby asked and sat down at Newt and Minho’s bed.

The newcomer was still shaking but he nodded. “T-Thomas… My name is Thomas.”

 

* * *

 

Thomas fit into their group as easily as any of the other boys. He understood quickly what was going on and offered one escape plan after the other… only for the boy’s to admit that they had already tried all of his plans.

“But there’s four of us now. One of us could totally run upstairs and call the police while the other restrain him,” Thomas tried to convince them one evening after dinner. He had only been there for two weeks but he couldn’t stay in that place any longer. The man had made them wear girl clothes and had taken pictures of them. While smiling like a lunatic he had declared how right the pictures were and how lovely they were looking. He was patting their shoulders and stroking their hair.

“It’s too risky,” Newt said “We don’t know what he’d do to us if he caught us.”

Thomas sighed, “Well we can’t stay here forever. We have to do something.”

Alby stood up from his bed and walked over to Thomas. He regarded Newt and Minho with a serious look. “He’s right. You have seen what’s going on with Rat Man. Who knows what he’ll do next.”

“Good that,” Minho answered “But Newt’s the one going upstairs and if we can’t handle Rat Man then he’s going to run away.”

“That’s Bulls-“ Newt was interrupted by Minho who grabbed his hand.

“It’s not an option.”

 

* * *

 

Newt didn’t feel comfortable with the escape plan at all. Not only was he scared about what would happen but he also didn’t want to run away without the others. They were his family and he couldn’t just leave them behind to save himself.

“He’s going to come any second now,” Thomas said with a determined look on his face. He didn’t seem scared at all but Newt knew that he had to be.

Minho was sitting by his side, holding his hand and waiting for anything to happen.

“If anything goes right today then we can’t lose each other alright?” the Asian boy said “I can’t lose any of you.”

“You won’t,” Newt said softly. The blonde turned his head and gave Minho a peck on his cheek. To his surprise the other boy let go of his hand and grabbed Newt’s face to pull him closer. It took a second for Newt to realize that the other boy was kissing him. Like really kissing him. Not the little peck on the cheek or forehead that they normally went for. He ignored the other two boys in the room and responded. For a long time he had wanted to kiss Minho but he would have never believed that it would be anything like this. For a second he forgot all around him.

Minho leaned back after a moment and had a stupid smile on his face. ”Been wanting to do that for a time now. If we get out of here, were going on a date. Doing some romantic shit or whatever.”

Newt had to smile at Minho’s words but nodded his head “I’d like that.”

The two lovebirds turned their heads and faced Alby and Thomas who were avoiding looking into their direction with red faces.

 

* * *

 

It didn’t take long for the boys to discuss the finer details of the plan. They had been waiting long enough to escape and didn’t want to lose more time. They had to push the date of action back a few times because they couldn’t get hang of an address to give to the police but eventually Rat Man made the mistake of leaving a letter unattended in the kitchen. That evening Minho had returned with their plates and a shit eating grin.

“I’ve got it,” he had declared.

 

Newt was repeating the address in his head. The closer it came to dinner time the more he became anxious. The tension was thick and none of the boys had spoken to another for at least an hour. The all sat cuddled up on Minho’s bed, waiting for Rat Man to come and make the mistake to underestimate them.

“Time for dinner boys,” their captor finally exclaimed from the other side of the door. Rat Man entered the room carefully and locked it behind him like he did everytime. He looked at the boys that were huddled together on the bed.

“C’mon Newt,” Rat Man called out the blonde “I got you everything for Lasagna.”

Hesitantly, Newt stood up. He tried to act his most natural so that he wouldn’t give anything away. He couldn’t ruin his plan after mere seconds. Rat Man grabbed his arm as soon as he reached the door and forced him outside.

“Don’t stall,” Rat Man hissed and pulled the blonde forward. Newt took a few quick steps to fall back in line with the older man. He threw a quick look at his friends, waiting for them to do anything.

“Hey Rat Man,” Minho called after him. The man turned around, his grip on Newts arm tightening.

“What is it?”

“I was just wondering what was so shucking wrong with you? I don’t know if the therapy’s not working for you or what the matter is b-“

Rat Man flinched, his grip became bruising. He took a step in the other boy’s direction. “What did you say?”

“Are you deaf or dumb? ‘Cause I really can’t tell.” Minho took a step forward to show that he was not afraid. He just had to stand up to that man for one last time and then he would be free. Just a little more poking and then he and Newt could have a normal life. A life away from psychos like Rat Man Away from pain and sorrow.

Rat Man let go of Newt’s arm in favour of punching Minho in his face. The Asian boy didn’t even flinch. Minho, Thomas and Alby all reacted on the same time. The rushed forward and threw their hands around whatever piece of Rat Man that they managed to grab.

“Newt!” Minho yelled and it didn’t take a second for the blonde to break out into a run. He took every second step when he reached the stairs and flung the door open. The wooden opening slammed into the wall. Not that Newt cared. The blonde looked frantically for a phone when he heard a gunshot behind him. Directly followed by another. He stopped dead in his tracks. What had just happened? Did Rat Man just shoot someone? They hadn’t even known that he brought a gun when he fetched them for dinner.

Tears streamed over Newt’s cheeks when he forced himself to continue his search for a phone. He couldn’t stop his task when he didn’t even know what had happened. This might be the only chance for them to ever leave this place. He sprinted into the kitchen where he finally found a telephone under a wad of papers. He aggressively pushed the three buttons into the phone, waiting for someone to answer.

“911, what’s your emergency?”

Newt didn’t even think about explaining anything. Not when he didn’t know if his friends were dead or alive.

He carefully stated the address that he’d learned by heart over the last few nights. Newt could hear heavy footsteps and then the door slammed shut even more aggressively than he had done so.

“NEWT!”

“H-Help-… P-P-Please!” the blonde boy shrieked when Rat Man grabbed his wrist and ripped the phone from his hand only to throw it into the wall.

“Pathetic little brat!” he screamed and backhanded Newt hard. “After all I did for you! I raised you and you call the cops on me!”

Rat Man’s whole body language suddenly changed. He grabbed Newt’s face lovingly, stroking his cheek. “Quick, Sonya. We need to get your stuff. We have to leave now before they take you away. You don’t want to leave Daddy’s side do you?”

Newt flinched, thinking about the blonde haired girl in the picture and wondered what exactly had happened to them. _What was wrong with Rat Man?_

“Newt!” another voice screamed and when Newt’s head flew into the direction of their cellar playground he saw Thomas and Minho appear in the doorway. Alby was nowhere to be seen.

“Alby,” Newt whispered. Thomas and Minho where both taller than the dark skinned boy but he was sure that they didn’t hide him behind themselves.

“You should cooperate if you don’t want to end up like your friend.”

“Bloody bastard,” Newt hissed “What did you do to Alby?”

Rat Man’s ugly grin confirmed Newt’s suspicion. _It couldn’t be_ , he thought.

They were all supposed to make it out alive. Especially Alby who had been there the longest.

“NO!” Newt screamed at the top of his lungs and rammed his elbow into the other man’s face. “I’m going to kill you! I will kill you!” Newt’s fingers scratched and punched all the skin that he could find. He was outrageous. He felt stronger than ever before. If he couldn’t save Alby then he would avenge him.

“Watch out!” he heard the footsteps of his friends coming closer but it was already too late. A third gunshot rang through the small kitchen and an immense pain shot though Newt’s left knee. His legs gave out under him. He would have fallen down if it hadn’t been for Minho appearing behind him.

“You’re just a bunch of kids,” Rat Man stated as he straightened himself. His face was green and blue. Additional ugly scratching marks didn’t do it any good either. “To think that you could win against me… Ridiculous.”

He clicked his tongue and regarded them with a disappointed look.

Minho’s grip around Newt grew stronger, hauling him up so that they wouldn’t sink to the floor. Rat Man came a step closer to them. He regarded Thomas with a short look. The brown haired boy was still standing next to the door, a panicked look on his face. He didn’t seem like a threat to Rat Man just now. He unclicked his gun.

Newt pressed his face into Minho’s neck. He felt like passing out. They should just leave him behind and run for it. It didn’t make any sense if Alby died anyway. Tears blurred his vision as Minho embraced him harder and turned them around. Minho’s back was now facing Rat Man as the mad man came closer.

“I’m s-sorry I couldn’t save you,” Minho whispered into Newt’s ear. His voice was broken. It had gotten rid of any hope. He had never heard Minho like that. Everything around him slowed down. He felt as if they were standing there for eternities, wrapped up in each other. He could nearly feel Thomas longing to stand there with them and be held but it was too dangerous to move. They had been all they had to each other and all of that was history now. He could feel Minho’s fast breaths on his forehead; feel his racing heart in his chest. Cold lips touched his forehead; his own lips salty. The corners of his visions started the black out. With his last conscious thought, Newt realized two things. Minho was crying and there was a new gun shot.

 

* * *

 

When Newt had woken up, there was a woman. When he had asked her who she was, she started crying. He hadn’t meant to make his mother cry. She just looked so much different.

The blonde had woken up in a hospital bed a few hours ago and now his head was spinning. He didn’t understand a single thing. How did he get there? What had happened? Where were Minho and Thomas? What happened to Alby? _Why was he still alive?_

He asked if he could see Minho or Thomas but they wouldn’t let him. They were with their families, they explained. The nurse put the TV on for Newt while she went to talk to his mother outside. It was strange to think that he had a mother. He only had Minho, Alby and Thomas for the last years.

He skipped through the TV channels. He didn’t understand anything. He didn’t know anything and it made him angry. Who were the people on TV? What were the shows? He felt stupid. He didn’t even know his own age. Was he eighteen? Nineteen? Even older than that or younger? He had no idea what year it was. No clue if it was winter or summer. Where there major wars in the world? What were the world catastrophes that had happened in the years that he was gone?

He slammed the remote against the wall and let the angry tears fall down his cheeks. Rat Man kept them from everything. Their family, friends, the world…

His head flew up when the door opened and a nurse came in. She checked him quickly and once again, he asked if he could meet his friends but the answer stayed the same.

 

* * *

 

It took several check-ups, all telling him that his left leg would never be the same again, until he heard the news about his friends. A young girl, who had an internship in the hospital let the news slip: Minho had been severely injured before the police arrived. She didn’t know anything about Thomas. She made Newt promise not to tell anyone that she had given him that information since it could cost her the internship. Newt agreed under one condition: Minho’s room number.

 

He had promised the girl that he would wait until he was better before he would go to see Minho but after so many years together, the few weeks apart made him anxious. He didn’t see why he had to be in the hospital anyways. The doctors told him that they couldn’t fix his leg anyways. Why was he still there? He didn’t need their annoying kiddie shrinks either. What he needed was Minho. He waited until he had gotten his dinner and was sure that no nurse was around until he got out of his bed.

It had looked so much easier in his head: get out of the room, find Minho and be happy - turned out that it was harder than that. The standing alone was more of a pain than Newt had believed was possible. It brought tears to his eyes when he realized just how weak he was. He fought through it and began his journey to Minho’s room which was two floors away from his own floor.

 

* * *

 

When he saw Minho lying in his bed, he started crying. One second he stood in the doorframe of his friend’s hospital room and the next one he was inside and crying. He didn’t know why he was crying but it felt like all the pain and fear where washed away by it.

Minho woke up from the noise, startled; years imprisoned in a cellar could make that to you. Newt didn’t think that they’ll ever feel save again. “W-Who’s there?” Minho’s voice was raspy and confused which was the only thing that got Newt back on his feet. The blonde boy stumbled to Minho’s bed. “I-It’s me, M-Minho,” he sobbed. Minho’s eyes opened wide in realization, the blonde’s name on his lips. The Asian boy pushed himself up a bit so that he could welcome the blonde in his arms. Newt could see that he was shirt less and there was a bandage going around his chest and shoulder. _The gunshot_. Newt remembered it. Minho had taken it. He had kept Newt save in his arms while he took the pain for himself. Newt fell to his knees just in front of the bed, his legs giving up underneath him because of stress and exhaustion.

“Hey, hey,” Minho said quietly. He moved his body slowly, careful of his own injuries when he helped Newt get onto his bed. Newt curled into his side, taking in the smell of the boy that became so important to him.

“Thomas?” Newt asked, hoping that Minho knew more.

Minho gave a short laugh. “You should have seen him,” he stroke the hair out of Newt’s face “He’s the only reason we’re still alive.”

It took Minho a few seconds to go elaborate about that, just enjoying a few moments of silent with Newt. “When we were both down, Thomas wrestled him to the floor and they kept punching each other until the police arrived. Poor shank is probably still green and blue.”

Newt smiled at that. Thomas had been brave since the beginning. “We’ll find him again,” the blonde mumbled. He didn’t mention Alby’s name. He knew well what had happened to him… Minho distracted him when he grabbed one of Newt’s hands.

“I want to introduce you to the world my dear friend,” Minho said with a smile “I think you’ll come to like it.” Newt smiled. Minho might not know what this world was like but Newt knew that he’d be happy anywhere as long as they were all together.

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that guys! :)


End file.
